Henchman
The Henchmen are strange warriors and minions of Lucreto created from evil-fluids that ran through the cauldron in Temple of the Sun in the Realm of the Sun. They are creatures of darkness. Lucreto sent out his children of Darkness forth in search of the lost fragments of the Mask of Eternity, and to kill Connor. They were strong and well armored, and are immune to ranged attacks (to which they just laugh). They tried to kill Connor, and take the Mask pieces back to Lucreto, their master, but were defeated every time. Connor saw a vision of the henchmen being sent after him in the Swamp Witch's cauldron. He fought four that were sent after him, and several more in the Temple of the Sun, and even witnessed one being created in the cauldron before he purified it. The Henchmen The First Henchman As Connor was exiting the windmill in Daventry town after picking up the axe, spears came from the sky and surrounded him. Connor tried to pick up one of the spears but it pulled away from him, and each spear combined together becoming the form of the first Henchman. It tried to stop Conner, calling him a usurper and to hand over the piece of Mask of Eternity he had in his possession. Connor slew the despicable varmint and wondered whence it came from. The Second Henchman When Connor retrieved the second piece of the Mask of Eternity from a chest in the Witch's Tower he encountered Lucreto's second henchmen. The henchman appeared behind Connor and told him to hand over the mask piece as it belonged to his master. Connor told the blackguard to take it from him. He attacked the henchman, cut his spear in half and stabbed him through the chest with the Double-edged Sword. However, when Connor tried to knock him off the tower, the henchman grabbed onto him. Connor cut off the henchman's hand and knocked him over the side of the bridge leading to one of Tower's side spires. After defeating him he obtained the henchman's Severed Hand which allowed him access to the vault holding the Golden Ladle. The Third Henchman While invading the lair of the fire dwarves whilst in the Barren Region, Conner opened up a chest to find the third piece of the Mask of Eternity. While doing so however, a Henchman seeped through the ceiling behind him, then reformed. After this he said that the mask piece belonged to Lucreto. Connor still defeated the dark being after which the Henchman collapsed into goop. The Fourth Henchman Within the Frost orc's citadel, Conner opened a chest that was behind a gate with a frozen Henchman beside it. Being cautious still, he hit it hard enough to shatter it into many shards before opening the chest. Even still, the Henchman regenerated back into how it originally was and fought Connor for the piece of the Mask of Eternity inside. He said that the mask belonged to his master and that it will not aid Connor, Connor said it would not aid him either. When Connor defeated this Henchman, it froze over and shattered in death or went up in flames if he used the Flame Sword against it. Others Connor encountered many more Henchmen acting as shock troops inside the Realm of the Sun. While most were armed with their regular spears, several wielded the Ice Crossbows of the Ice Orcs. When Connor was teleported to the realm by Uriel, he ambushed one such henchman sentry before killing it with its own ice crossbow. Behind the scenes In King's Quest lore 'henchman' may also refer to Lolotte's goons or Mordack's Henchman. When the Henchman is teleported in a message is displayed in the cheat console: "Mighty Ben strikes again". This might give a nickname for the henchman. Category:Henchmen Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Races (KQ8) Category:Minions